


Handmade

by firefly124



Series: 2017 Advent Drabbles [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: Since when did Cas knit?





	Handmade

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [AdventDrabbles](http://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org) community on Dreamwidth to the prompt [Christmas mittens](https://imgur.com/fAvCjRV).

“You hate them.”

“What? No!” Dean looked at the mittens. Warped reindeer eyes looked back. “You made these?”

“I took a class. It is fascinating the many ways humans have developed to create textiles, to make them decorative as well as functional.”

“These are definitely decorative.” Dean forced a smile. 

“But they are functional,” Cas said, his smile lighting up his eyes. “They will keep your hands warm when I am not there to hold them.”

Now Dean’s smile wasn’t forced as he slid them on. “Not as good. But thanks.”

Anything to keep that smile on his angel’s face.


End file.
